


Cyclops Endsong

by Axie



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>斯科特死后，罗根惦记了他一辈子。【跑来AO3存起唯一一篇完结文噢耶【蜡】</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyclops Endsong

**Author's Note:**

> 略受不了随缘的风气于是跑来这边避世……中文圈的小伙伴咱们认个亲√里面提到的关于老狼死后的梗全都是脑补

      _死亡不是死者的不幸，而是生者的不幸。_

 

 

 

      雨季时间天气总是很糟糕。石碑根边长了大片青苔，往石碑上蔓延，也在地上铺了一小层又黑又黏的东西，和泥土的颜色混杂在一起，被杂草掩盖着。偶尔有那么一两根杂草长得特别高，细长的草茎上横长着排列密集的叶片，颇有一副枝繁叶茂的样子，把石碑上的一些字挡得严严实实，如同一方无名墓。夜间下雨时雨水沿着粗糙的碑面一股一股地流下来，流到石碑根下，沿着那些又黑又黏的青苔流了一小段路，最终全部渗进泥土里，杂草却仍然是青的。

      斯科特·萨默斯的墓碑上刻着他的生忌，他的代号，与他所得到的评价。

      “领袖，英雄，与殉道者”。

      后面一片全是墓碑。

 

      斯科特的死没有为他自己留下多少遗憾。他的遗物里有几本日记，每本他都提到过几次关于死亡的设想。有四次是“死于罗根手下”，前两次是出于对罗根的钦佩，第三次是出于痛苦，第四次是出于怀念。两次是“战场牺牲”，一次是“和琴结婚，拥有孩子和一个家，然后一起老去”，可惜他注定无法得到这般天伦之乐。一次是“殉道者”，此后的所有日记记的都是他为变种人争取权利而作出的努力。

      （他最后一次提到自己希望能够死在罗根手上，是在他开始他的变种人革命之后的事。罗根不想去设想或询问活下来的人那天发生了什么，何况斯科特也在日记里写了，“我们不是朋友。”）

      罗根经常回忆起斯科特。他死的时候还很年轻，三十出头，不过就是他们分裂之后几年的事。

      他们分道扬镳之后发生了很多事，复仇者和X战警打了一架，后来斯科特和另外四个人成了凤凰，再后来斯科特杀了查尔斯。再后来？斯科特成了逃犯，领导着变种人革命，再之后罗根也死了。在自己的意识回到人间之前发生的事情罗根一概不知，也没有去追究关于斯科特的那部分，他们也就这样各走各路。

      罗根偶尔会对现实感到不满，但他从来没想过那些不满究竟受了什么因素影响。

      他们还没有真正地谈过凤凰的问题。库尔特回来了，他自己又死了一次，不知道怎么就复活了并且被斯科特看了一段日子才回到学校，再后来查尔斯也回来了，爱玛死了。斯科特单独将他的革命进行到了最后，被狙击枪打穿了心脏。

      斯科特的死——某种意义上说可谓壮烈。罗根是看电视时看到的，直播：他一边诅咒着斯科特，对方一边在电视那头演讲着，突然演讲被打断了，一群莫名其妙的反变种人分子带着武器冲进来，斯科特指挥他的X战警疏散人群的时候罗根眼睁睁地看着他中弹。不到半分钟，伊尔亚娜和凯蒂和受伤的艾瑞克带着新泽维尔学校的孩子们突然出现在琴格蕾学校里，站在罗根和奥罗珞面前。奥罗珞抱着哭泣的凯蒂，之后没过几天新泽维尔学校宣布关闭，奥罗珞宣布接管新泽维尔学校所有学生。

      事情发生得太突然，推进得也太快。

      这激怒了变种人支持者和中立知识分子。任何事的发生都会有连锁反应，斯科特的死激发了一场旷日持久的论战，查尔斯过去的一些关于人类与变种人和平共处的设想和变种人立法可能性的论文和观点被翻了出来，艾瑞克去找了亚历克斯并向复仇者们致辞，美国队长出面陈述了复仇者的立场。

      “变种人很危险！”“找X战警！”

      “变种人都应该被关起来！”“傻逼才应该被关起来！”

      “变种人是上帝的错误！”“他们有天使！”

      罗根第一次出面时局势终于走向了高潮。“金刚狼！金刚狼！”呼声此起彼伏，“变种人平权！变种人平权！变种人平权！”周围到处都是双臂交叉举在胸前的人类。一个律师或者什么白领小姐告诉他，斯科特说过支持者们可以相信金刚狼，他说过金刚狼不会让他们失望，他说过金刚狼也是一名复仇者，说过金刚狼是个好人。

      这他妈根本不是斯科特跟支持者们说的，而是他跟罗根说的。罗根现在必须是个好人了。

      这有点儿违心，毕竟罗根清楚自己手上有多少条命；他不知道斯科特究竟想要留给他什么。然而当他得知已经有激进的支持者向白宫发起变种人维权提案时……

      罗根不知道怎么面对这个。他以前反对变种人革命，但现在他不知道自己是否还能像当初那样反对它——变种人革命——它还能被称作“变种人革命”吗？——实际上，罗根甚至逐渐期待了起来。

      也许斯科特当初看到的正是这个，他的高瞻远瞩。也许不是。无论如何，罗根无法否认斯科特开了个好头。

      然而以什么代价呢？

      斯科特死了，他不像罗根那样能够自愈，也没有像罗根那样复活。他不再需要受法律制裁了，因此罗根不知道他还有什么好恨的。葬礼上的轮流发言环节罗根不知道能说什么，他想说“原谅”，但不合适。

      他知道斯科特有错，但是自己也不是没有。

      这么多年来……

      罗根在台上沉默了整整两分钟，想着他应该为斯科特——或者说对斯科特说些什么，所有人都耐心地等着他。最后他说他会永远记住斯科特。葬礼过后，库尔特和彼得来找他一起喝酒，库尔特关心了罗根几句，但罗根只说还好。

      能有什么不好呢？他和斯科特早已不再是朋友了，到如今也再没什么可以怀念的了。现在的形势可谓对他们有利，学校在奥罗珞带领下办得风生水起，他的好朋友们也都回来了。所有的道路都铺好了展现在他们眼前，前景一览无余。

      他们有希望吗？

      他这个人不常谈“希望”。如果单看生活态度的话，他既不乐观也不悲观，“希望”对于金刚狼或者对于所有X战警来说更倾向于“可见的且有可行性的好的未来”而不是“上帝保佑我以后能够……”。实际上后者才真正可以称作“希望”，罗根自己也不知道自己是什么时候把这个词的概念替换掉的。也许是受了斯科特的影响，谁知道呢？那个家伙永远都有计划。他最大的赌博是整个种族的希望，并且他赢了。虽然付出了惨痛的代价。罗根基本上不谈希望。

      然而实际上他真的——有那东西。他有希望。

      罗根认为自己最了解斯科特；有时候他会拿他的其他朋友和斯科特的其他朋友（斯科特有朋友？）来做比较，反复榷定这个“最”的头衔，而往往他都只会更加证明了它。他 **就是** 最了解斯科特的人。他知道斯科特最大的恐惧就是不可知，因为那对他来说经常意味着失败。斯科特本身倒不是个无法承受失败的人，只不过他的职责不允许他失败，一旦他失败，承担后果的远不止他一个。然而罗根之所以有资格说他了解斯科特，是因为罗根知道他很少失败。他就是 **那个** 人，无论他自己有多么痛苦。

      阴魂不散的臭小子，竟然给罗根留下了一点谈资。

      斯科特想要给他留下希望。他做到了。他想让他做那个 **更好** 的人，而罗根发现自己怎么也没法不遵从他的命令——他的遗愿。

      现在这段时间“变种人平权”的呼声越来越高，除了没事找事越大越烦的苦艾尔，没有人再提起当年金刚狼如何追随镭射眼，也没有人再提起他们整个种族史上最黑暗中的最辉煌。琴格蕾学校刚办起来的时候没有任何一门课程提及斯科特，就好像人人都知道他一样。但是现在斯科特死了。他死了并给罗根留下了这样一个大好形势，给罗根他们留下了沉寂已久的希望：变种人将与人类平等。

      这臭小子留下这么一大摊事真是死透了都不让人安生。罗根每次和奥罗珞一起面对媒体时就会这么想。

      其实这也是变相地追随着斯科特？有一段时间罗根没法决定自己是否要替他的枉死报仇，因为他一直以为是人类激进分子干的，并且斯科特刚死时他有些难过，所以也一直没深究。直到多年以后的某一天斯塔克告诉他这可能是一场阴谋，他才警觉起来。

      然而为时已晚。

 

      斯科特离开他们的第二年，人类激进分子忽然得到了一种未知武器，在X战警外出时杀死了一群正在放暑假的学生和凯瑟琳·普莱德。她被永远地冻结在了移相状态，他们甚至无法给她一个像样的坟墓。

      人群里有人说“该死的人类”。该死的人类激进分子。该死的变种人革命。该死的斯科特。——可惜他已经死了，否则罗根会让他祈祷自己不仅没死而且从来没出生过。他怎么敢将他们所有人暴露在枪口之下？罗根想要记恨他，但是又知道不是他的错。然而这种火气还能发泄到什么人身上呢？

      罗根从来不是将军，但他是个好战士。奥罗珞是个优秀的领袖，像斯科特那样，但却逃不过所有领袖都共有的痛苦：对未知的恐惧。无休止的工作让奥罗珞长期留守学校，黑豹也理解，有时会来看她；其余的时候罗根只有做好他的战士本分。

      然而即便如此，他仍然不能像过去相信斯科特一样相信奥罗珞。他从叛逆者变成追随者又变回了叛逆者：在当前这个团队里他私下给他自己留了观察世界的位置。当然不是说他就会反对奥罗珞，对方作为一位女士，罗根还是得给个好脸色的，可不像跟在斯科特身边那样能随心所欲地吵吵闹闹。每当奥罗珞下命令时他就会想起斯科特，并在心里做出一番判断，以确认自己什么时候该自行修改奥罗珞的命令。

      他相信奥罗珞，的确不假。

      只不过他最相信最熟悉的那个人依然是斯科特而已。——瞧，以他为尺度没什么不妥的；那个混帐说不定还给他留下了什么，只是他没发现而已对不对？斯科特死后罗根也仍然寄希望于他，对方是个聪明人，他相信斯科特会想到自己需要什么的。

      ——

      后来罗根见到了内森·萨默斯和复活的爱玛。

      希望还能坚持下去。

 

      斯科特离开他们的第五年，这场阴谋终于浮出水面。学校遭到了极端的精神攻击，爱玛和多影布谷鸟联合构筑精神屏障全力抵挡也只是打成平局，爱玛陷入了沉睡，多影三姐妹中还有正常意识的只剩一个；汉克因精神攻击而黑化，奥罗珞也被洗脑，学校从内部开始分崩离析，罗根带着剩余的X战警在蕾切尔和查尔斯的全力掩护下开始了逃亡。黑豹和怪奇博士、神奇先生查了过来，神奇先生检测到多元宇宙的异动，但X战警没有人能发言。他们做的只有保命和复仇。

      罗根感受到了苦涩和压力。他想起斯科特，以及对方几乎被遗忘了的那些微笑。

      活着比一切都重要。

      斯科特离开他们的第六年，天启再次现身，沃伦在战斗中失踪。至此初代X战警只剩波比一人。查尔斯和蕾切尔总算是查到了一些头绪：他们的敌人用强大的心灵能力操纵了那些人类激进分子，杀死了斯科特，然后毁掉了琴格蕾学校，毁了罗根的朋友。内奸就在种族里面，或者他们身边。

      还有希望可言么？亦或是“可见的可行的好的未来”；不，目前是只有未来而难得希望了。回想起来时他常常懊恼自己为什么当初没有发现斯科特的死是这场阴谋的开端，懊恼自己当初没有深究。然而，如果他从中得到了什么教训的话，那一定是：活着比什么都重要。罗根想，自己知道这个道理的时候大概已经比斯科特晚了整整十年。

      这是他离开斯科特的第十年。

      十年！

      十年来罗根目睹了所有他痛恨看到的事。他有过希望，对斯科特牺牲自己为他们铺设的未来的路抱有过希望；然而却没有走到一半就沦丧至此。斯科特在天堂会感到悲伤吗？

      罗根穿行在变种人之间时经常回想：这样做对吗？那样做对吗？如果是斯科特，他会怎么做？对方就像他的尺度。然而即使自斯科特死后罗根一直严于律己，也没有阻止一切事情的恶化。

      他妈的瘦子，多么讽刺：我相信你，我把我自己弄得像你一样娘娘腔，但依然无法挽回。罗根想，当初斯科特也是这样吗？无论做什么都无法挽回，只有孤注一掷？

      狗屁。罗根是罗根，金刚狼怎么做本来就跟镭射眼没关系；他发誓一定要找到那个内奸，并且一旦找到那个混帐东西，他一定会让他知道什么叫金刚狼级别的恐怖。捅人才是他该做的。

      他恨一切威胁到朋友们的东西，他要解决掉这个问题，这个问题也只能由他来解决。查尔斯是指望不上了，他连精神屏障都维护不过来；如果斯科特还在，他一定会想好那些后路，然后明确地告诉罗根他该捅谁。罗根现在只想捅点人。谁他妈把他们害成这样的？

      接着他想起来，似乎又有个小二三年没去看望斯科特了。他们逃离学校之后一直没能回去。

      他发现从未像现在这样想念斯科特：他需要他。

      捅人，捅人；罗根想也许应该重操旧业，但是他不能。做坏人不难，做好人才难，他现在还依然是个好人；况且斯科特想不想要他那样做呢？多半不想。

      我需要你的时候你小子怎么就不在呢。与其说抱着希望不如说单纯出于怀念，罗根翻了翻斯科特的遗物，就找到了那本日记。

      “我们不是朋友，但某种意义上我觉得我可以认为我自己是爱着罗根的。听起来很奇怪，我们真的不是朋友，起码他的朋友不是我而我根本没有朋友，然而我对罗根的执着连我自己都觉得怪异……但我只是希望他，他们，一切都好。”

      “假如我死了，未来会怎样呢？罗根他们能够拥有一个光明的未来么？我不知道，但我必须为此努力。他不能再把自己当成杀手或武器，他可以这么想，但是未来不会允许他这么想的。我必须设法叫他知道什么责任。我尽力而为。”

      “该死的，我很害怕。万一将来——出现了我和罗根都无法单独处理的情况怎么办？我的生命中从来没有过安宁！若我死后也没有安宁呢？奥罗珞也许能独当一面，但一切都要准备好……也许我可以去看看未来？不，不是个好主意。我需要爱玛。但我没有打扰她的借口……”

      “能被我预料到的永远不是最坏的情况。舆论推动力不大，但的确没有更多我能做的了。我想得到的我都安排好了。然而最坏的情况永远预料不到……我几乎能控制好一切但罗根的学校是我的盲区。当然，那是他的舒适区，没有必要的话我也不会插手。”

      “变种人可千万不要再遭遇任何浩劫了，上帝，求你。我还不够好。”

      “我只希望罗根他们一切都好，剩下的事情交给我。不过他从来都不明白，所以谈不上什么交不交给我的问题，我只要打扫好该打扫好的事就够了。假如有人将来要攻击变种人怎么办？”

      “我必须以某种形式让罗根能够知道他需要做什么不需要做什么。说真的，他只需要做他自己，因为 **我** 知道他需要什么。然而我必须以某种形式告诉他。我该说什么呢？他做得很好。还不够好，但那就是他了。所以说他做得很好，反正他管学校能有什么实权？奥罗珞会管好学校的。他做得很好。剩下的我再看看有什么我能做的吧。”

      罗根合上日记，把它仔细地收起来放在自己枕头底下。斯科特，好小子。半夜时分他独自微笑起来，决定起床摸个啤酒：那才是他认识的斯科特。窗外倾盆大雨下得畅快淋漓，春雷乍起，凉风拨动窗帘。

      雨似乎要冲刷掉一切，什么都没发生过。若能重头再来，那么当初在乌托邦海岸边……

      罗根借着闪电的短暂光明切开啤酒盖子。

      他什么都不用做。这就是斯科特会给他下的命令。他的死对头，他的 **死** 对头。

 

      人类激进分子的武器来自另一条时间线的针对变种人的所谓“复兴”计划，他们的敌人是某一个镜像宇宙的他们自己。在罗根的冒险坚持（蕾切尔和内森都说他是“一意孤行”，他们根本不了解他们的父亲）下X战警停止了抵抗，攻击也戛然而止。之后舆论重新高涨起来，罗根庆幸自己没想歪去干坏事。他真的除了吃吃喝喝以外什么都没干，然后轰轰烈烈的舆论攻势忽然再次掀起，变种人法终于通过了。

      斯科特离开他的第十三年变种人法终于通过了。

      他们的所谓敌人也就是镜像宇宙的同位体攻击他们是敌人得到能量，他们反击也是敌人得到能量；罗根不在乎他们要那么多能量来干嘛，反正斯科特是对的。——实际上斯科特什么都没说，但罗根就是知道，假如对方还活着，他不会需要自己插手任何战斗以外的事。那才是斯科特。而这次他战斗得够多了——说白了也就是罗根自己冒进的直觉而已。最终因为变种人法的通过，各国加快了哨兵的生产，正好都用于终结镜像宇宙的X战警的同位体去了，变相地相当于保护了他们，而两个宇宙的链接因为能量供应不稳定而中断，事情也就结束了。人类和变种人，终于实现了和平共处。互持武器之下的和平共处，但聊胜于无。

      （其实罗根早应该猜到才对：能跟爱玛匹敌的心灵能力者只有爱玛自己，能杀死斯科特的也只有斯科特自己。角色有些错位，但本质没错。）

      阴魂不散的斯科特做到了。

      终于可以结束逃亡并重整旗鼓了。罗根想，斯科特这个孤魂野鬼，死透了还能保护他们；该是时候去看看他了。然而第一要务是重整旗鼓：想法唤醒爱玛，想法治好多影布谷鸟和汉克，想法恢复奥罗珞的记忆，还有重建学校。大家都累坏了，倒是查克和万磁王还坚挺；然而当查尔斯提出在孩子们之中选出五个人建立新X战警并把斯科特的笔记本翻给他看告诉他怎样处理难题的时候，罗根能做的只有盯着查尔斯只挑五个。再后来，按着斯科特的日记，罗根处理了一些必须摆到阳光底下的事，等到他终于打起精神来去墓园寻找斯科特时已经接近圣诞节了。

      罗根差点没找到斯科特的墓，墓碑上的名字被杂草和青苔盖住了。他花了好久才认出来斯科特的墓是哪个。简单清理了一下斯科特的坟头，罗根便在他墓前坐下喝酒。喝了半天又放了一瓶啤酒到地上，就算是祭他了。罗根喝不醉，暂时也没有回学校的欲望，于是他把近况简略地汇报给斯科特，“发生了一些狗屎，”然后用自己的酒瓶碰了碰地上的酒瓶，“你这孤魂野鬼，骨头都埋凉了还能办事儿，真有你的啊瘦子。”

      没有任何声音，连风声都没有。

      “当孤魂野鬼当了那么久，一定很可怜吧，哼？

      “争取回来吧。要是没办法，那就算了。”

 

      这是斯科特离开他的第十三年，也是他离开斯科特的第十七年。当年他主持在泽维尔学校的废墟上新建了琴格蕾学校，如今他又要主持重建琴格蕾学校。人一辈子经历的那些事情里总有那么一些是很像的。

      他们一行人刚抵达学校原址时，孤单了好几年的喀拉喀拉高兴得一下子长出满地的花儿，罗根想它大概是不知道要怎么清理掉以前长的杂草。淹没在花海里的学校废墟看起来意外地宁静，似乎这就是学校原本该有的样子：美丽，安全，容纳得下各样变种人，一如种族的希望之地。

      罗根再次想起斯科特，以及乌托邦。于是跟喀拉喀拉交流过它长的花有多烦人这个问题之后，他宣布，“把学校弄成一个可以住的地方吧。”

      重建工作推进得很快。内森留了下来，说是想看看这个和平年代，因而被蕾切尔揪着去干体力活；这次他们还有艾瑞克在（罗根也终于愿意与万磁王以名字相称，俨然如同当初斯科特接纳万磁王住进乌托邦一般），因此工作效率高了不止一倍，加上学校本身也没被毁得太惨，所以不到一周时间新琴格蕾学校就开张了。艾瑞克难能可贵地担任了物理老师，作为一个满身黑历史技能特别帅偶尔还能严肃地指导孩子们怎么作弄罗根校长的老师，他显然赢得了不少孩子的好感，查尔斯也不拦他，眯眯笑地劝说罗根“孩子们就是喜欢跟你开没有恶意的玩笑”弄得罗根忍不住想揍人；每逢大扫除与节日之前，比如平安夜，艾瑞克也会参与进来，和蕾切尔、内森等人一起大显身手，于是半空中漂浮着一堆乱七八糟的彩带、挂件、小礼物和卫生工具，那个场面既壮观又惊悚。

      罗根拿艾瑞克没有一点办法。不过他想他可以对万磁王放心，毕竟斯科特曾经也是这么做的。——斯科特仍然是他的尺度，和平降临之后尤甚。艾瑞克和查尔斯两个老混球帮着罗根一起在公众面前装出了一副特别良好的形象（“营造”，查尔斯强调），后来艾瑞克还提议罗根组建一支类似维和部队一样的队伍，奥罗珞也同意并自愿带队，这又让罗根想起斯科特。

      （客观地说，斯科特的确影响了很多人。至少在很多方面上他开创了处理问题的先河，并且很明显，当前他们共同面对的这个形势没有艰难到需要他们打破先例，因此他们也没有必要刻意作出多少创新。主观地说？也许只是罗根最近比较神经质而已。）

      值得一提的是，有一次危境训练室里罗根需要从高处迅速移动到地面而瞬移能力者都忙不过来的时候，艾瑞克出手把他搬了下来；罗根能感觉到对方并非像以往那样直接控制他的骨架，而是操纵他周围的磁场。不仅罗根一个人注意到了这个细节，查尔斯也发现了，并且朝艾瑞克微笑着。

      于是罗根又想起了斯科特。让狗和猫共处一室的那个人。

      （该死的瘦子真是阴魂不散。能不老缠着他转么？）

      新琴格蕾学校公开招生的那天晚上罗根想溜出学校鬼混，正好遇到来逮他的艾瑞克。对方没有戴头盔，银白色的发丝随着晚风动了动，他本人杵得稳稳地站在校门边目送罗根走出去，也不拦他，只是平静地说：“你想知道斯科特当时跟我说了什么么？”

      他拿着酒瓶，还在考虑这会不会又是一个他不想知道答案的问题，艾瑞克就接着说，“他说‘带大家去找罗根，艾瑞克，做他的盟友。’”

      罗根没接话。

      艾瑞克放他走了，没跟任何人打小报告。罗根一个人抵达了他常去的酒吧，没像以前那样联系库尔特让他带几个朋友瞬移出来，就只是一个人喝点儿酒。酒吧昏黄的灯光映着酒杯，在吧台上投射出几圈散散淡淡的影子。后来他没坐多久就回去了，特别早，连十二点都没过，回到自己房间之后也懒得开灯。

      狗屁盟友，瘦子那个彻头彻尾的混帐东西。罗根比谁都清楚万磁王可是能够 **真的** 搞死他的那个。如果斯科特要求艾瑞克帮助罗根，那他的原意一定是让万磁王来牵制金刚狼，使他保持清醒不冲动行事。那个控制狂，他就是要盯实自己不让任何坏事发生，让他的生活里充满中规中矩的只有他懂的乐子。比如有人陪他喝酒（不是今晚，但今晚只是个例），有人给他提建议，有人照看着他的后背，那些政治问题罗根从来不擅长并且也依然不需要他去操心。

      他日有所出，夜有所归。

      天下和平。

      就好像斯科特还在管理着一切，正在这栋楼最顶层的校长办公室里窝着发霉，除了吃饭以外终日没人见过他；像极了那种旧日时光，平淡过头让人容易过于安心。

      并且也没有悲伤。

      （关于这个问题罗根仔细一想就发现了。斯科特的死实际上没让他感受到过多么刻骨铭心的悲伤，大概跟他刚出事时留下的那堆烂摊子——那些希望有关；反正罗根能够和他其他朋友们好好地饮酒作乐，抱怨他们面对的烂摊子，一没哭哭啼啼二没萎靡消沉，硬要说悲伤的话其实一点儿也扯不上。斯科特离开的第一年他看到了希望，生活得以继续；虽然那之后发生了很多变故，但变种人终究还是得到了拯救。从某种角度上说还是罗根和斯科特一起拯救了种族：他脑子发热看了斯科特的日记之后坚持认为如果对方还活着并看到罗根的努力全都没有结果，那他一定不需要自己再继续做任何事。

      （冥冥之中斯科特在保佑他们吗？因为罗根作出那个决定的时候他们面对的形势实在太危险了，他至今想起来还觉得有点后怕，如果不是斯科特在保佑他们的话实在有点说不过去。当时蕾切尔以为他是想念她父亲想疯了，谁知道原来敌人就是镜像宇宙的自己呢。唔，斯科特可能真的在保佑他们，罗根还留着他的日记当行动指南，这阴魂不散的臭小子。而如今呢？斯科特离开的第十三年他得到了什么呢？总不该还是希望吧，希望都实现了。）

      罗根闲着没事就会去墓地里看看斯科特。有学生撞到过他几次，惶惶以为他心情很烂，但他倒真没有多么难过。他来的次数十分频繁，好像斯科特的墓地是他的什么秘密花园，对此库尔特曾经担忧过他的心理状况，罗根说真没事好得很，以钢爪的名义发誓。

      他又不是多么孤独多么悲伤才想来看斯科特，其他人何必那么担心？罗根从来就没孤独过，他有那么多好朋友，比如库尔特，比如彼得，彼得·拉斯普廷和彼得·帕克都是他的好朋友。他来这里抽烟喝酒干坏事，没人管他，连斯科特都不管他。罗根能想象对方皱起眉摆出一副很火大的样子，装吧他就，实际上那小子一向拿自己没辙。他在这里违反校规违反得 **心安理得** ，唯一有点价值的事就是跟斯科特报告一下近况，说说学校里发生了什么事，外面又有多少个国家做了多少哨兵。后来被查尔斯知道了，他也没说什么，一开始还会帮他拦几个想来找人的学生，后来也不拦了，没什么必要。

      再往后其他人都习惯了他时不时的失踪，有人补交作业时，大多都只收到一句“哦，去萨默斯先生那里找找他吧”，然后偶尔收到来自内森的愤怒：“我不是你的那个萨默斯！”

      ——

      是平静。

      罗根想，到了这会儿，也就是斯科特离开后的第十三年，他得到了平静，一种他想都不敢想的东西。换句话说也可以是“和平”，这整个的和平，不过对于罗根自己就不必要说的那么夸张了。平静是罗根从斯科特那里得到的最好的东西。见鬼，他都不再做那些恐怖的梦了，白天的时候甚至可以保持一整天的笑容。

      （真是无论发生什么都要阴魂不散地缠着他，浑小子。）

      斯科特死得不是那么英雄，但留给了他一些他曾经从未想象过的东西，并让他做成了那个英雄。不愧是唯一得到过罗根全部信任和忠诚的人，嗯？好小子。

      每逢他来墓地打卡，偶尔会在斯科特的墓前哼起了歌。哼着哼着就走了调，酒瓶落在对方坟头。

 

      然而也多亏了他所拥有的平静的心态，他才得以爽快地对待查尔斯挑选的新一代X战警。查克不知道想什么，执意要他去指导新的五人小组，明显奥罗珞会更适合这种工作；不过新X战警的队长找他请教问题的时候他又似乎明白了查克的意图。那个十六岁的孩子身上的确是有斯科特的影子，内向，负责，勇敢，棕色头发，变种能力也与眼睛有关。他甚至改袭了斯科特的名号，称作Cyclone，给自己买了一副红色墨镜。新X战警们公布自己的代号的那天，轮到他们的小队长时全场大人都沉默着。孩子们觉得那很帅气，“无畏的领袖，独眼龙！”查尔斯和艾瑞克热情地拥抱了他，除了他们俩以外没有大人说话。直到那个孩子向罗根——他的导师投以期待的目光时，罗根才匆忙动起脑子想凑几句拿得出手的话，最后什么也没想出来。就像他一早已经预料到了这个结局，一早已经接受了这个改变。

      末了，他只是拍了拍对方的肩膀，然后说，“我一直很想告诉你，你很棒，Cyke。”

      似乎只有他发了话，其他人才清醒过来，向那个孩子敞开怀抱。波比不知道该做什么好，于是承诺以后给他讲故事（对此罗根表示怀疑，这真的能叫礼物么）。内森送了他一把精淬的小刀。最后那孩子得到了爱玛、奥罗珞、蕾切尔、伊尔亚娜等等姑娘们的香吻。

      那个晚上罗根遇到波比在喝酒，于是坐下来陪他一起喝，后来奥罗珞、库尔特、彼得等等也都加入了临时的小聚。波比单手撑着半醉的脑袋，另一只手做着小冰雕，“我希望查尔斯知道他在做什么。不要毁了那些孩子……”

      奥罗珞低声说：“不会的，罗伯特。”

      “你们知道吗？初代X战警一旦结束，就永远结束了。”波比又灌了自己一口酒，“查尔斯还没接受这个现实，哈，连我都接受了。”他的小冰雕做完，勉强能看出来是五个人，“永远结束了。不知道你们是怎么看的，反正我只希望查尔斯的那些意有所指的期待不会毁掉那些孩子……”

      在场的二代X战警都没有说话，奥罗珞拥抱了他。

      “……么说可能很过分，不过我不会把那只小雏鸟当成斯科特的。我以为罗根你，尤其……不会。”

      罗根平静地说：“我没有把他当成瘦子。”

      歪着脑袋的波比扫了他一眼。“我给他们讲讲历史课，你介意么？”

      罗根挑眉。于是波比得逞似地笑起来，“我会告诉他你有多想念斯科特的。”

      “滚你娘的德雷克。”

      ——与其说罗根是心平气和地接受了这一切，不如说他是心平气和地什么也没接受。

      有些事情罗根很清楚：斯科特的继任者不是第二个斯科特。他会成为一个不错的队长，但他永远不会成为斯科特；不会面对岌岌可危的种族，不会面对物种多数派极端的仇恨，不会面对全然的未知与绝望。他所面对的是和平，他的职责亦不会超过这一范围。那孩子跟斯科特最大的不同就是他没有痛苦，罗根想，无论查尔斯再怎么怀念他的养子，这个世界上也不会第二个斯科特了。幸运的是独眼龙干得很好，他们维护了斯科特和他的变种人革命以及此后罗根的努力所换来的和平。

      然而从那天以后，罗根不再继续算斯科特死去了多久了。他越来越频繁地去墓地报到，偶尔那个继任者会来寻找他，然后他们一起聊聊天，对方告诉他波比如何渲染初代X战警的丰功伟绩，他告诉对方他如何加入二代X战警，以及如何跟斯科特吵架，如何敬佩那个无畏的领袖镭射眼。

      那孩子问过他：“为什么不回到过去阻止你们的分裂呢？那样的话现在这一切都不会发生，他也肯定可以带来光明。”

      “改变时间线从来不是好主意，臭小子。”

      真是天马行空的想法。新X战警的队长随时都抱着希望，是个乐观的好小伙子，他的信念感染了不少人，就是无法打动罗根。他不再需要希望了，希望已经降临，他需要的东西斯科特已经给他了。

      和平。平静。

      现在这一切不是很好吗？诚然，假如他们当初没有分裂的话也许他们都将走得更顺利，变种人立法的进程也许推进得更快；假如他当时站在斯科特那边，也许凤凰就会顺利宿上霍普而不是转向斯科特，斯科特就能够继续做那个好人，然后他们也许能够顺利地度过那一切并迎来复兴与和平……说得好像一切都还有转机似的。

      但是现在这一切也还不错。他的想法？大概和内森一样，就是看看这和平，斯科特铺下的一切。

      ——他和那个阴魂不散的家伙一起达成的一切。多半也是那小子的遗愿，他在他的日记里提过他希望罗根扛下变种人前途的大旗；但罗根真不觉得自己是一个人扛下来的。就像他说的，斯科特一定是阴魂不散地保佑着他。

      罗根不悲伤。但他无法不想念斯科特。

 

      此后的十几年来X战警的职责就是维和与接收训练新变种人。他们各自拥有了未来。

      劳拉终于拥有了爱和学识，不再有那些噩梦，也不再令人恐惧。她的男友相继通过了罗根和朱比莉的考验。罗根双鬓开始发白的时候劳拉继承了金刚狼的名号，罗根则离开了学校，在离学校不远的地方买了一处房产住了下来，孤身一人，不过他不孤独。库尔特经常来看他，那些烦人的砰族小混球会从学校摸过来偷他的威士忌，偶尔劳拉有空时也会过来拜访养父，他们一起吃顿泡面看场电影，劳拉难得的不用带格斗课熊孩子的日子就这么混了过去。冰人也终于找到了归宿，为此他们嘲笑了他好久；后来波比找到并收养了沃伦的女儿，小姑娘跟他自己的小伙子住在一起，波比没真让她跟着姓德雷克，而是尽心尽力地教导她做一个优秀的沃辛顿，又安排她继承了沃辛顿工业。沃伦的女儿很懂事，气质十分像沃伦，她的翅膀非常美，也继承了天使的名号。她跟罗根交情不错，那小妞问过他有没有看上的妞，他说没，她又说要不然给他介绍个对象，罗根说算了。

      想不到他却是那个能够拥有好结局的人。

      罗根从来没告诉过沃伦的女儿关于天使长的事，也没有告诉过任何人他从来没有停止过寻找和等待包括沃伦在内的初代X战警。包括精神状况依然不稳定必须居住在白噪声环境下的汉克，包括他坚信受到凤凰之力保护而今只是不知所踪的琴。

      包括斯科特。

      当然，罗根没对结果报以多少希望。他的生活已经很令人满意了，多余的空头希望终究是多余的。他现在过得平平静静，前半辈子从未有过这样的生活，所以知足长乐。

      有过那么一段时间他知道什么叫信念。

      那是变种人种族最黑暗的日子，但在那时，他们还有一个信念——一个领导者，一个能够让人一想到他就觉得还没有绝望的人，斯科特。很明显，斯科特也非常在乎他们之间的友情。罗根信任他。只要斯科特出现，他就不会疑惑，更不会孤立无援。因此他也会保证斯科特能够安心地相信他。即使很多时候罗根并不赞同对方的想法，他也知道斯科特会说那种话。

      “我负全责。”“我很清楚我在干什么。”“要怪就怪我。”

      罗根忽然想，他们当初的分裂究竟是因为什么呢？因为斯科特变得越来越疯狂？——因为斯科特觉得自己很清楚自己在干什么，而罗根觉得他并非如此？因为地狱火俱乐部那群小杂种？

      他们的友情刚破裂时，斯科特仍然试图挽留他。他多次来到学校想找罗根好好谈谈，而罗根却从来没有给他一个能够真正谈谈的机会。似乎斯科特也没有期待过罗根会给他这样的机会，后来他变成了凤凰，杀了查尔斯，再后来罗根到监狱去探望他时发现了他想死的念头。

      “死在罗根手上。”

      罗根不可能杀他，只有对他更加失望罢了。但几十年后再细想，斯科特当时又是怎样的感受呢？

      他一直把罗根当做不可多得的朋友，朋友痛苦的时候他一向都在，而罗根跟他的交情却并非最好。要说朋友，在罗根心里，库尔特他们的地位比斯科特的地位要高得多，而其余的各路英雄，罗根也都有所交情。但斯科特的朋友不多。合作伙伴并不是没有，只不过，能在对方面前喝得烂醉无事不招的，除了罗根，恐怕真没别的了。他痛苦的时候希望能由信任的朋友结束他的生命，却不能如愿；留书越狱，告诉罗根他衷心希望琴格蕾学校将来一切顺利，然后开始了变种人革命，罗根根本找不到他的老窝在哪儿。

      斯科特总是说，在所有人之中他最了解罗根。然后他转头就用这种了解对付罗根。

      混帐。罗根无奈地叹了口气，离那些事已经过去了好多年了。

      再后来？

      信念之后是失望，接着是希望，现在是平静。明显得足以让他亲自发现这些改变，比如他现在的房子后院里有一片长势不错的草坪；嫌种花打理起来麻烦于是就只买个了锄草机，喀拉喀拉很听话地给他维护着那片草坪，还特意长了两棵树用来挂吊床。

      每天天气都很好。

 

      大半个世纪以后的冬至日这天，外面下起了雪。圣诞节也快到了，他 **还** 活着，只是 **真的** 老了。劳拉也还活着，在自愈因子的庇护下她出落得更漂亮了。她现在带领着学校的最新那届X战警，斯科特的那个继任者指导着她，俨然昔日的金刚狼与镭射眼。至于他？他就不去掺和了。下雪令人心烦，出门一趟都麻烦，不过他还是回学校顺走了啤酒和一个蛋糕，那是斯科特的继任者点名让厨房留给他的东西。那小混球，跟斯科特一样爱在小事上滥用公权，罗根喝酒时微笑着想。

      房子里开着暖气，他在自己的大房间里闲着实在没事干，就隔着窗子远望学校那边正在打雪仗的孩子们。

      斯科特如果还能看到这一幕，他一定会躲得远远的，罗根想。他的日记里就是这么写的，“讨厌的熊孩子老想着作弄我，我还不能计较！”罗根看到自己投映在窗子上的微笑，他对斯科特留下了的几大本日记已经熟悉得不能再熟悉了。为了保存，他还特意扫了一份电子稿，就在——罗根拉开书桌抽屉翻出电子书，然后拿着酒瓶坐了下来——就在这里。他闲着没事就会看看；这样的生活实在是太闲了。

      他记得斯科特的日记里有这么一句抱怨，“我对罗根的执着连我自己都觉得怪异。”

      虽然这听起来的确够怪异的，但是罗根没法反驳他。他的日记除了有关琴和爱玛的部分以外，占用篇幅最大的就是有关罗根的部分，几乎跟他记录每天每件事如何处理一样频繁。除此之外比较频繁的还有为数不多的几个朋友，都是初代X战警，估计这些就是他全部的好朋友了。看得出来他很重视他的朋友。他的日记里还提到过一件罗根无法不在意却又不愿意多读的事情：罗根离开他之后，他见到了另一个世界的自己。

      以前罗根经常会跳过这篇不看，所以印象不深，这篇日记给他的第一观感过于强烈。

      那篇日记写了很长，详细记叙了那段经历的全过程以及一些无法忽略的细节，字里行间充满了哀伤和不舍，显然那个詹姆斯·豪利特那段时间对他非常好。罗根每看几行就停一下，心里暗骂着那个混蛋不愧是文学课教授，谁有脸看得下去；他的手指滑过那些动人的词句。斯科特写完故事之后写了整整三页多的回忆，字迹越来越潦草，罗根想去猜想他写日记时是什么状况，忽然又想起来他只见过对方喝醉之后这么写字。

      他又停了一下。

      “詹姆斯·豪利特是个伟大的人。他 **真的** 是，无论在哪个世界。但不是每个世界的我都这么累，那个詹姆斯·豪利特也不是我认识的詹姆斯·豪利特。他不是罗根，他也永远不会是，我知道 **我的** 罗根从来不会那样。不过我对 **我的** 罗根非常满意，他很棒。我更喜欢他，对比起那个詹姆斯·豪利特来说。哈，敢把我弄死的罗根才是 **我的** 罗根！我想如果我有机会穿越多元宇宙的话，我永远都不会迷路的。 **我的** 罗根太好认了。”

      罗根挑起眉头。有趣的想法，嗯？这家伙肯定是喝醉了，原形毕露。他跟着斯科特的思路想象了一下那个场景，忍不住笑起来。假如穿越多元宇宙，他要怎么区分 **他的** 斯科特与其他人？大概 **他的** 斯科特相比之下更加稳重、更加可靠（存疑）、更加深谋远虑，但这种东西似乎不太容易判断出来。他最靠谱的判断依据是感官。斯科特的声音、气味等等一切细节他都还记得——他在脑子里过了一遍以作检查，——包括行为举止，都没忘。如果穿越多元宇宙，他肯定能认出来他的斯科特，然后回家。罗根微笑着摇了摇头，继续往后翻。

      “那样的事情真的发生了……我还以为我可以永远相信和依靠罗根，我的好朋友，我的尺度。我 **以为** ……没什么。我一直都知道他对我很失望但是我必须做那些事，如果连他都无法理解我，我还有谁可以指望呢？我以为他会理解的。又或许我从一开始就不应该指望那样的状况可以长久维持下去，尤其是站在这个位置上。”

      “我恐怕他多少有点恨我……”这句话后面的字全都被划掉了，划了一整段。

      “我不恨他。我明白他为什么离开我。那其实不怪他……我只是不得不这么做。我没有不做那些事的权利，没有原则。”

      “还有更重要的事情要做。我得保护他的学校，不能让他们暴露在枪口下。明天或者后天找个时间开会讨论组建新的队伍的事宜，（划掉半行）见鬼，这几天都安排满了，挤不出时间来。这事不能推，实在不行的话（划掉两行）我没有时间。该死，每件事都很重要。”

      “我想念他。”

      “我希望他们一切都好……我想念罗根。我 **如此** 想念他。我怎么能够不想念他？只不过我没有那个时间，还有一整个危机四起的未来等着我，就像我没有时间悲伤。那么多人牺牲了，我没有时间悲伤。没用的东西不必拿出来。”

      “该死，这酒真的不错，不知道纳摩哪里弄来的。如果罗根还在的话……”又是一大段空想。罗根没有再笑出来。

      “我信任他。这不会改变。”

      “我依然钦佩他，依然爱他，一切都没变，无论他是否恨我。也许再过一段日子就能和好了，一切都会回到从前那样的。我只需要再给他一点时间来想明白我做这一切的理由……似乎指望不上，不过我还可以再耐心一点。我了解他，他也许只是一时不爽我而已。”

      “我们迟早会和好的，我相信。”

      罗根动了动手指，指尖扫过页角。他抬起头来扫了一眼窗外，远处就是新琴格蕾学校的大院，那边的孩子们正在打雪仗，天气很不错。他把最后一口酒喝完，一手收好电子书一手把空酒瓶投进垃圾桶里，空酒瓶划出一个完美的抛物线；然后他走到窗边拉起窗帘，把那些喧闹隔在外面。

      接着罗根把自己扔在床上。他房间的大小和摆设风格都跟当初在乌托邦时差不多，自己的物件又少，所以乍一看还有点空荡荡的。

      他揉了揉眉心。

 

      他不再像以前那样经常去墓地探望斯科特了，路稍微有点远，人老了，再说也没必要。

      房子终归是只有他一个人住，而后平安夜到了。

      他梦见斯科特，对方还是那副年轻的瘦瘦高高的模样，三十出头，恍如隔世。

      “你知道吗，瘦子，在你之后我没再真真正正地追随过任何人。珞干的不错，后来也有很好的小伙子，但他们都不是你。”在梦里他们一起喝酒，罗根说，声音低沉得毫无波澜。

      “是吗？”斯科特得意地笑着，“其实你可以去跟随他们的。你不必离开X战警的。你还能打，金刚狼，给自己找点乐子。”

      “我不放心。”

      “不见得你当初有多么放心我。”

      “你永远都不会知道的。”

      “总之你现在活得好好的。这不足以证明他们都是好领袖吗？”

      罗根叹了一口气，掏出一根烟点起来。“你知道吗，瘦子，我反而不是那个冒进主义者。”

      “不敢苟同。”

      “我是说我不会再没头没脑地信任什么所谓的领袖了。”

      “……我很遗憾让你失望了。”对方轻微叹了口气。

      “不！不是你，是我的问题。”罗根赶紧解释道，“我也不知道。大概是没人比你做得更好。”

      他一直很想告诉斯科特，他很棒。只不过没这个机会了。

      “认真的？”对方的笑容扩大了，“得了吧。上次见你你还喊打喊杀的。”

      上次见面那可是差不多一个世纪以前的事了。他变了不少，斯科特可是没变。

      “过得如何？”对方打破了沉默。

      “一般般。”他说。

      “有什么我可以做的？”

      “不，不必了。你做得够多了瘦子。”希望与和平？够多了。

      “那你想要什么？”

      说不好。罗根已经无欲无求很久了。

      “你能回来么？”于是罗根又改口道。

      “我尽量吧。”对方耸了耸肩，“可不是很容易的事。你有想什么想告诉我的吗？”

      “我不知道。”

      斯科特没有回答。他只是惬意地待在罗根身边。“圣诞快乐，愿上帝保佑你。”

      “嗯，”他心不在焉地答道，“圣诞快乐。”接着又像想起了什么一样，平静地补充道，“我也爱你。以免你不知道。”

      “你以为我不知道么。”对方勾起嘴角。

      噢，操。还有什么事你不知道？罗根无奈地想，斯科特那么了解他。混帐，等你回来看我怎么收拾你。

      ——

      天明，雪霁，圣诞。

      中午时分门铃响起来，罗根去开门，迎来的是斯科特的那位继任者。

      “嘿罗根，回学校吗？我开车。”


End file.
